Empowered
by Inn.ova.tion
Summary: Different are we from the rest/ but normal we are compared to all/ on top we must be to pass the test/ life is simple, live or fall. I promise at least bi-daily(is that a word?) publishing (on weekdays) starting tomorrow at around 4:00 PM.
1. Prologue

The below information may not be fully accurate. Yet.

Everyone has consented. Here is the list of contributors to the story:

Authors  
Pseudonym Anonymous (formerly Anonymous 901)  
Pranu  
Kirby525 (You'll be able to find her on Fanfiction dot Net)  
Bhavana  
Shirley

Grammar Editors  
Shu  
Charlie

Character Appearances (aka CA)  
Nikita  
Nick  
Tim

Guinea Pig Test Readers  
"Cookie" (also CA)  
William  
Caiyi (also CA)  
Eshana (also CA)  
Vai**n**iUpa*********  
Michael L.  
Matthew C.

* * *

This is a _collaborative_ story, written by 18 individual bright and capable people.

All characters were based loosely upon the main authors of this fanfic.

I sincerely hope you enjoy this fanfiction!

~ Innovation

P.S  
Remember: I am absent from the story (though I have made some inserts so it seems as if I was present all along) until A-Chapter-In-The-Fifties (or so).

* * *

Prologue

"Alex!" Bhavana yelled once again, hopeless. "Alex, where are you?"

"Bhavana, she's gone , we have to go get back to the others." Eshana tugged on Bhavana's shirt sleeve in vain. Bhavana shook loose of Eshana's grip and turned to her, eyes furious.

"You never knew her like I did. You never cared. You-"

"Bhavana get a hold of yourself." Eshana said forcefully.

"Shut up, Eshana. You don't even care about her. She's the only reason we're alive. I hate you." Eshana for once was speechless. She cast her mind portal had started forming. Bhavana dashed in, Eshana behind her. Alex had followed; that is, at least until she burst into flames...


	2. Decisions, decisions

Chapter 1- Bhavana

"Pink or blue cardigan?" Eshana asked.

'You and your fashion conscious butt.' Bhavana thought.

"Blue," she replied, "it would go better with the skirt."

"You know, I almost feel normal." Eshana said, admiring yet another piece of clothing.

"Yeah like we're normal." Bhavana scoffed sarcastically.

They both were far from normal. Unless of course ,you thought being able to become invisible, control minds and other freakishly weird things, then yes, they were very much normal.

Bhavana and Eshana had grown up together. Bhavana had temper issues, while Eshana was super girly. They knew they were freaks and didn't know why, nor did they care. They had been that way since they were little. Both had been kicked out of 8 different schools for various reasons. Most of the time it was because they were running for their lives from evil monsters and caused a little damage to school property. You know, the usual.

Nick walked by. Bhavana held her breath and stared. His midnight black hair was perfect looking, as usual. Eshana followed Bhavana's eyes.

"I can't believe that you fell for such a dork. Like really?" Eshana said impertinently, rolling her chocolate brown eyes. Bhavana jumped to her feet.

" Yeah, I wouldn't be talking, Eshana. He's cuter and smarter than you will ever be," Eshana tensed, ready to run, but she was too slow. Bhavana gave her a painful taser.

"Ouch," Eshana yelled, "that hurt!" "Well, that's what you get," Bhavana said. Eshana rolled her eyes.

"This girl has some serious problems," she muttered. " OWWW," she yelped when Bhavana tasered her again. " What the hell was THAT for?" she asked.

"I'm not deaf, you freaking daughter of Aphrodite!" Bhavana said.

" Woah. Hold it. You do NOT insult my mother and get away with it," Eshana said.

" Well guess what? I just did!" Bhavana sneered.

" Yeah well at least my mom wasn't born from Zeus's split skull," Eshana countered. Bhavana gasped." You did NOT just go there, Eshana," Eshana laughed harshly. " Well I just did, nerd," Bhavana punched Eshana in the face. Eshana brought out her wings, knowing that the mist would shield the humans from seeing them. They weren't just children of the gods, they were genetic mutant freaks too.

Scientists had experimented on them in a place called the Lab, where they were fitted with genes from other animals. Eshana was a human-avian-ichthyoid hybrid. You'll see what Bhavana is. Bhavana lashed out with her powerful claws forcefully, attacking Eshana. Eshana evaded and flew up to the ceiling of the mall, 3 stories higher than the level they were on. Bhavana snapped out her own wings, sighing. She felt like a Scissor whenever she used them. More about Scissors later.

Yes, she was human-avian-feline hybrid. Eshana plunged into the aquarium tank below her. After all they were in the Mall of America, Bhavana would probably give up.. Plus Bhavana wouldn't come after her because of her cat-like instinct. Or so she thought. Bhavana plunged in after her, swearing when she hit the water.

"Bhavana! Eshana! What do you think you guys are doing?" Nick called to them. He was another person part of their happy little freak group. He had hummingbird DNA , so he could fly really fast and was the son of Aphrodite, like Eshana but had the smarts of Athena somehow, like Bhavana, but smarter.

"Both of you get down here this minute, and I mean it!" Alex, Bhavana's friend yelled. She was a daughter of Hephaestus but didn't look like it . Her caramel brown hair was offset by startling turquoise eyes, her delicate wrists didn't look like they'd stand a chance in the forges. "I mean it Bhavana, you're going to get hypothermia." Bhavana happily obliged, as she hated the water. She cursed loudly again, shivering from the frigid water. She leapt out of the water and landed next to Nick. She transformed, sheathed her claws and tucked in her wings. She turned and saw Nick's emerald green eyes staring back at her.

' Gods of Olympus, he's hot,' Bhavana thought in her mind.

" Are you crazy?" Nick asked Bhavana.

" Hey, it's all Fish Face's fault," Bhavana said. Eshana flew up behind her and whacked her on the head, and the force sent her flying into Nick's arms. She felt like Zeus had shocked her with his master bolt. It took Bhavana a few milliseconds to realize they were in a public place and she righted her balance and took a few steps back.

"You're welcome," Eshana whispered in her ear.

* * *

Again, I apologize for the sappy romance.

~Innovation


	3. A slight 'situation'

Chapter 2: Alex

Alex glared at Eshana. Nick was hers. Bhavana didn't deserve him. She cleared her mind. Okay, Bhavana's my best friend. I cannot be jealous, after all Nick likes me. I read his mind about that. Anyways Tim already likes Bhavana, they're a way better couple.

"Come on guys," Bhavana said, her face flushed, "I want to go to Abercrombie."

"Okay" Alex said, "I saw this cute new top."

"Oooh, it must be really pretty, after all you've got good taste, unlike some people." Eshana said. Bhavana whacked her with her purse.

Alex's phone rang. They had finished shopping at Abercrombie and were going back to Nick's car. They were going to go to Forever 21 but Nick started complaining about how he was utterly exhausted and swore that he wouldn't even be able to fight a dryad. Alex thought it was super cute. She loved how he flipped his hair and how his green eyes had glints of gold in them. His black wings were so beautiful in the moonlight; they were the exact opposite of her pure white wings. He was totally, extremely, awesomely super hot.

Alex took her phone out of her pocket. Without looking at who it was she hit answer. It was Ruidi, a poison type-avian-human, with some of the powers of a phoenix and son of Morpheus. His tone was urgent. In the back Alex could hear Caiyi, a Lammergeier-avian human, with some powers of a wyvern in him. He was the son of Erebus, and was shouting something at Ruidi.

"Alex you guys have to get back to camp now. Where are you?!"

"At the mall." Alex replied.

"Oh shit, Nick's car won't be fast enough at this rate, I'll send over Carina."

"Okay, we'll be ready." Alex told him.

"Kay, bye." Ruidi hung-up.

"Guys we have a situation, gotta get back to camp, Carina's coming." Alex told them all, shoving her phone in her pocket.

"But... my car..." Nick whined.

Alex's face softened, "We'll pick it up later. Here comes Carina."

Insert: Alcyone

Meanwhile, far from the world of malls, clothes and friends, a young girl bent over and plucked yet another daffodil from its stem. She looked up at the sky, as if waiting, waiting, waiting.

* * *

As you guessed, the insert is mine. But the journey of Alcyone becoming Raven, or her being replaced by Raven, is another story.

~Innovation


	4. In which Eshana is forgotten

Chapter 3: Nick

"Get going, we have to get back fast." Carina said urgently on the back of her pegasus, Kirby.

"What's wrong at camp?" Nick asked.

"We're under attack, come on." She told them. Carina was just a demigod, daughter of Aeolus.

Alex flew into the sky, followed by Eshana, Bhavana and finally Nick. Nick flew almost directly above Alex, Bhavana behind him as usual. He loved watching her fly, her caramel hair streaming behind her, face lit with utter happiness to be flying. She was just so beautiful.

Bhavana descended down next to Eshana, gliding on her gold-yellow wings. Nick did the same, and flew next to Alex. Alex turned her head toward him wearing an expression of bliss, but there was also worry in her deep turquoise eyes too.

"It'll be okay." he assured her.

She smiled tentatively at him, "I know it's just-"

Carina cut her off. "Here we are;Demigod Camp, and guys, things aren't looking so good." They dove down. Nick realized the camp was being attacked by Scissors. It seemed like they were losing, but the campers were becoming exhausted. They recognized Shirley, a phoenix-power avian human, just like Ruidi, fighting too. Nick wasn't sure if they'd hold up. They landed. The battle raged around them one second and then the next it suddenly dissipated; the Scissors went poof. Nick looked at Alex as confused as everyone else that is except Nikkita, son of Ares, he was just a demigod.

'What just happened?' Nick thought.

"Nick, Alex, Bhavana" Ruidi called running toward them as Caiyi followed close behind him. The confusion was over and everyone else had got to work.

"You FORGOT ME!" Eshana yelled at him, annoyed.

Ruidi, unaffected by this, continued, "Thank goodness you guys are here, we need help repairing the cabins and in the hospital. Don't worry; they're just minor injuries." He said when he noticed Bhavana looking at him in fear. "Bhavana, can you go help Carina, you're good with pegasi."

"Okay." She replied and flew towards the stables.

"You guys can choose from the other two jobs." Ruidi told them and then left to resolve a fight between 3 satyrs on who was more manly.

"I'll go check on everything else while you guys find out what you are doing and get to it!" Caiyi gasped in the cool air.

"I'll take hospital." Eshana said right after Ruidi left. She dashed off to the hospital, leaving Nick and Alex alone.

"Repairs." Nick said at the exact time Alex said, "Hospital." They both laughed.

After they were done Nick looked at Alex, his face serious. "So what were you going to tell me before, when we were flying here?" He asked.

"It's just, this is the only family I have, no one else is there for me and if I lost them I'd be alone." She said, looking at her feet.

Nick brought her chin up and fastened his eyes on hers. "We'll always be there for you Alex, we'd never leave you." He leaned down and pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her gently. Then he ran toward the cabins, running over in his mind what he'd just done.

"See you at dinner!" He called over his shoulder to Alex who stood dumbstruck. She nodded, a smile coming to her face. "Yes!" Nick said, punching the air with his fist.


	5. Seeks consolence

Chapter 4: Bhavana

Bhavana ran toward her cabin, eyes streaming with tears. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Nick loved Alex. She wasn't special to him.

She was coming from the stables, Carina hadn't needed her, Danny Lee was helping her. She thought they made a cute couple.

' Unlike Nick and her. No,no,no! This can't be happening, it can't be true,' She cried. She got to her cohort, Number 3. She flung the door open and slammed it. She threw herself onto her bed-sobbing.

"Bhavana?" A boy's voice floated through the hallway. "Bhavana?" It was Tim. he had brought Bhavana and Eshana here when they were 8. Tim had been 11 at the time. He was just avian-human, son of Zeus. He sat down next to Bhavana on the bed. She sat up and wiped away her tears. She turned to Tim.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked, his silver eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing." Bhavana told him.

"You sure?" He asked her again.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well if there's anything you want to tell me, tell me. You can trust me." Tim assured her. Bhavana nodded, unsure of exactly what was happening. Tim got up. He brushed her bangs away from her face and kissed her head lightly.

"I'm going to be late for archery; I'll see you later," Bhavana nodded once again and he walked away, leaving Bhavana more confused than ever.

Chapter 5: Alcyone

The girl looked at her arrangement of daisies and daffodils. Satisfied, she carried the basket back toward what she considered her home.

Suddenly, a great WHOOSH -ing came from above her head. The girl dropped her basket of flowers and gaped in horror at the strange beasts that were flying through the air. These were not the ones she was waiting for. Luckily, they did not seem to notice or care about the girl who was staring at them so.

With trembling hands, the girl picked up the basket, turned around, and seemed to run so quickly that she vanished.


	6. Bursting into Flame

Yes, I am aware that there is no chapter 6. Chapter 6 is missing, such and such. Just another one of those lost chapters we have going on here.

~Innovation

* * *

Chapter 7:Ruidi

Ruidi looked at Eshana. She was so pretty and it was hard to believe she was daughter of Aphrodite. She actually worked.

"Ruidi can you help me with my armour's straps; Bhavana went to tell Tim," Eshana asked sweetly.

"Uh, sure." He said. he gingerly took the straps and fastened them quickly.

"There." he said. Bhavana emerged with Tim. Both of them had their armour on. Just then a humongous boom roared across the camp, the sonic boom so loud that Tim's ear started to bleed and the windows shattered.

"Look out, 'cause here they come," Caiyi yelled, even though most of us were half deaf. Immediately, we all charged out to battle. There was another boom as they punctured the inner barrier. Ruidi yelled something in greek and then half of the Scissors all fell to the ground asleep. The exertion was so great that he almost collapsed.

"Oh yeah, go Morpheus!" Ruidi yelled, panting heavily. "I'll need some time to regain my energy, so I'm basically out, but I'll be back soon." And then he burst into flames, a roaring bonfire. Eshana almost screamed and Bhavana grabbed Tim, but he and Caiyi didn't seem at all troubled.

"He has pheonix powers, remember? As long as that fire isn't disturbed for three minutes, he can heal any injury," Caiyi said.

"Oh," was all Eshana could manage.

"Don't look now, but there are still a couple million coming at us, and Ruidi's spell will only last as long as his energy lasts. So basically, it's going to take a way longer time for him to heal himself than usual, 'because he's feeding the spell with his energy." Caiyi continued.

"That's great, but this isn't the time for a lesson. You said so yourself. Millions more of Scissors are coming," Eshana said, irritated.

And then they charged.


	7. ANOTHER spontaneous combustion?

Chapter 8:Caiyi

When they were a couple of yards away, the Scissors all drew their poisoned daggers. Caiyi immediately prepared a ball of fire shot through with lightning. He hurled it and the explosion nearly took Bhavana and Eshana with it. Tim summoned a bolt of lightning and threw it towards the Scissors. The resulting explosion almost turned them completely deaf. Bhavana caught Tim before he collapsed.

'Great; it's two girls and me fighting a million Scissors now.' Caiyi thought. Still, the battle raged on ferociously; so ferocious that it seemed to be going on for the rest of their lives. As soon as one Scissor was dead more flooded in.

"This is a suicide mission," heaved Caiyi.

"Yeah." Bhavana said. She shot a pained look at Tim, who lay exhausted.

"There has to be a way to shut them down, are they electrical? 'cause I think some of them are, based on how they fight." responded Caiyi, tired and worn out.

All of the sudden the air grew cold and Caiyi burst into a ball of flaming darkness. Even his wings grew black as night.

"What the heck?! One person bursting into flames is enough," Bhavana whispered.

"He can turn everything black because he is the son of Erebus, the god of darkness and shadow." Eshana whispered to her.

"Uggh, everyone has their own special powers except me!" Bhavana yelled."Fireballs, invisibility, lightning bolts,putting things to sleep, charmspeaking, everything and I don't have one. By the way, where are Nick and Alex, they can fight too!"

" I don't know where they are, and you know you will find out soon, about your powers, but you might not have one."Eshana replied.

"Oh, sure I am , I lived for more than ten years and not one single sign of me having powers?!" Now Bhavana was on the top of her lungs and screamed a loud and ear splitting scream. "Maybe I should go to the hospital and find Alex and Nick." As soon as she said that, she went poof.

"Guess she found her power." Eshana said.


	8. Guy Drama' (quote Carter Kane)

Chapter 9: Bhavana

"What the heck." Bhavana said once she landed. "I'm in the hospital." And then it hit her. "I'm in the hospital, I'm in the hospital, I can teleport! YAY!"

"Bhavana is that you? What's going on?" Alex asked, scared.

"Quick get on your armour, is Nick with you?" A touch of bitterness entered her voice.

"Yes and yes." Alex said as she scrambled to get her armour. "Nick" She yelled.

"No I will not kiss you again, yet." Nick said as he walked into the room. He stopped when he saw Bhavana.

"Bhavana, how'd you get here?" He asked, looking uncomfortable. As he said this, the darkness dissipated.

"I can teleport." she replied stiffly."You have to get your armour on. We have to get back to the battlefield."

"Oh." he said and scrambled to get on his armour.

"Okay guys we have to hold hands for this to work." Bhavana said. Alex immediately grabbed Nick's hand. Bhavana held Alex.

'Go to the battlefield.' she thought and they were instantly teleported there. Caiyi hadn't been able to hold up the darkness, but it was okay because Tim and Ruidi were back on their feet and were holding back the Scissors. Caiyi leaned down tired, and she sensed that he had used almost every ounce of energy he had.

As she watched, Tim conjured another lightning bolt, but this time instead of throwing it, he used it like a sword, the lightning frying the Scissor's circuits the moment it touched them. Ruidi lunged forward and bit a Scissor and then lashed around with blinding speed, biting dozens more.

Each one he bit drooped and then collapsed, but that's not all. Apparently, Ruidi's poison also short-circuited the Scissors, because each one he bit exploded about a minute later, taking out the surrounding ones. It would have gone perfectly, if not for Nikkita...


	9. In which Tim makes a mental chart

Chapter 10: Tim

Nikkita descended to the ground with a sword in his hand. 'Good, more people, more chance of winning.' Tim was wrong. Nikkita started fighting against them.

'What the heck! ' Tim thought. he used his lightning bolt and tried to hit Nikkita but he couldn't. It was like there was a force field around him. He faked and tried to disarm him but it was no use; he couldn't touch him. He ducked as Nikkita swung his sword at his head. He lost his balance and Tim was on him, lightning bolt at Nikkita's throat.

"Stop this and surrender, or else I'll kill you," Tim gritted through his teeth.

"Fine," Nikkita said.

Tim got off him. Nikkita brushed off his pants.

And then he stabbed Bhavana. Or rather, tried. The sword went through Ruidi's chest, ricocheted off a rib, and went right past her arm.

"Go get him, Tim," and then he once again burst into flames, melting Nikkita's sword for good measure. Tim turned around. Nikkita was gone.

"Dang it!" he yelled. "Curse him! "

"Very colorful language Tim." Caiyi said from the ground where he lay as he tried to regain his strength.

Tim made a mental inventory of all the things that had happened:

Good News  
Everyone's alive.  
Bhavana was okay just like before. (YES!)  
Bhavana could teleport them somewhere.  
Scissors still regrouping themselves, giving us time to think up a plan.

Bad News  
Nikkita alive.  
Ruidi seriously hurt and exhausted.  
Scissors still attacking.  
Caiyi down for the count.

More bad news was on the way. Between the fighting and the dramatic beginning, and also the sword that poked a hole in his chest, Ruidi was completely out of energy, and because of that, the million Scissors that were formerly asleep now rose from the dead...


	10. In which there is gooey romance

Chapter 11:Alex

Alex kept talking to Shirley for a while after Eshana left. She helped get everyone to their cabins. Shirley left after sometime and Alex cleaned up a bit. She was so happy. Then the booming came. Alex froze and went into a corner hiding there.

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." She thought and then the door burst open. She almost screamed but she was too paralyzed with fright.

"Alex?" Nick called.

Alex got up quickly and ran into the hallway. "Nick!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up and kissed him.

"I'm scared." she told him.

"Don't worry," he said, looking a little shaken,"It's probably nothing.

But when there was another boom and they sensed an immediate decrease in energy from Ruidi, followed by a giant pillar of flame that shot up to the sky, and the sky dimming into a different shade. We could no longer deny that something was wrong.

"Nick, I know there's Scissors out there, even if I haven't looked outside." Alex said as she sensed a sharp drop in energy from Tim.

"Don't worry," Nick repeated,"They'll be fine." As he said this, darkness and Caiyi's energy encased them.

"Don't be so narrow-minded; you know they need us." Alex said, trying to persuade Nick. "Can't you see how everyone is in trouble?! They all unleashed their ultimate moves!"

"I'm trying to protect you*. We can't go out there anyways, a stone is blocking the door and the air is dangerous." Nick told her.

"But-" Nick kissed her again, stopping her from talking.

"Fine." Alex told him reluctantly.

He walked into the other room. Alex sat back down on the couch.

And then Bhavana appeared.

* * *

(A/N) Since when does a girl allow a _boy_ to protect her?!


	11. Dying, Almost

Chapter 12: Bhavana

Bhavana was struck with horror as she stared at Ruidi's back and the sword that had bounced off one of his ribs and was now quivering under her arm.

"Go get him, Tim," he said, and then fell, bursting into flames once more. Tim started swearing and Caiyi was saying something, but that didn't matter now, because she sensed no energy emanating from Ruidi, which meant...

"They're coming," she screamed, staring at the millions of Scissors that rose from their graves for the Macabre."We're finished. We need Alex and Nick! And basically all the help we can get." 'Where Nick and Alex are now', she thought instantly she arrived at a deserted part of the battlefield.

She saw Nick and Alex kissing, which was starting to annoy her so much she screamed. " OMG - WHAT - IS - WRONG - WITH - YOU - GUYS - THERE-ARE PEOPLE-DYING-OUT-THERE AND-YOU-ARE-SITTING-HERE-KISSING LIKE-IDIOTS-GET-YOUR-BUTTS-MOVING WE'VE-GOT-SCISSORS-TO-KILL!" She paused out of breath, and Alex and Nick were blushing since they'd been caught. Bhavana held Alex's hand and Nick grabbed Alex's.

In a flash they were back on the battlefield, the Scissors advancing towards them. Tim was killing Scissors as fast as they could, slashing and zapping them, but he was tiring out. Caiyi tried to help by covering his back. She pulled out her own sword and started slashing at the beasts. Alex was shooting fireballs at them. Bhavana was so intent on moving her sword quickly enough to kill as many beasts as possible that she didn't notice one sneak up behind her.

She screamed but stopped as the Scissor threatened to strangle her with its razor sharp claws.

" You shouldn't be helping the camp. You are one of us, Bhavana. Give up and join the winning side," it rasped. She could only talk slowly and silently, because of the Scissor's sharp, smooth claws resting on her neck.

" No. Never. I will never, ever submit myself to your power. I stand by my camp, no matter what," she hissed.

" Then I suppose there is no reason for you to live, young foolish one," the Scissor chuckled. Bhavana screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone heard her as the claws dug into her neck.

" BHAVANA!" Tim yelled and in one slash, he decapitated the Scissor.

" Can't- breathe" Bhavana struggled to say. Blood was flowing profusely from the wounds in her neck.

"NOOOOOO!" Tim screamed. He forgot all about his surroundings and knelt down next to Bhavana. He covered her neck with his hands trying to stop the blood from flowing out. No use. Now everyone was staring at him, oddly, even the Scissors.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Tim yelled. No one moved. Alex was the first to react. She quickly bent down and picked up Bhavana's legs. Tim gently cradled and lifted Bhavana's head. A tear dripped from his eyes. He quickly wiped it on his sleeve, Together, Tim and Alex hoisted Bhavana to the hospital by that point, everyone resumed battle. The Scissors seemed to be winning against the half-bloods/mutants. Nick was a bit disappointed that Alex went off to help Tim with Bhavana, and even though the time was short, he missed her.

'No I'm being selfish, poor Bhavana... I feel bad for her, she did it for us... 'He thought. He was the only one who was close enough to Bhavana at the time to hear the conversation between the Scissor and her. He got kind of distracted just as a Scissor swung an axe at his head. He ducked just in time, that was close. He had to pay more attention if he wanted to keep his head.

Ok, swing right left right left- Nick thought. "AHHHHHHH!" He screamed. A net was thrown on him. He felt several sharp claws dig into his back and lift him into the air. Something sharp and needle-like was shot into his arm, everything became dizzy and the world was spinning faster and faster... Before his vision went black, he tried one last time to swing his sword at the Scissors but he was too hopelessly tangled and light headed to even lift his sword.

"Nick!" Caiyi yelled as he spotted Nick being carried away. He conjured up a bow and arrow from the darkness and aimed but the Scissors were to fast and far. Shirley tried to get a closer shot but the Scissors were smart and got out their shields.

Back at the hospital, Bhavana, after being treated with ambrosia and nectar, woke up and saw Alex's face, wet with tears, standing over her. Then she tried to turn her head, but she squeezed her eyes shut from the pain, then when she opened them, Tim was in view, face all red and teary.

"D-d-did someone die?" Bhavana asked, weakly.

"No...b-but y-y-you almost did, " Alex sniffled, while Tim kneeled next to the hospital bed. "Thank the gods you're okay but...Caiyi just told us Nick was kidnapped by the Scissors."

"Oh... Alex... I'm sor-" Bhavana tried to say but Alex cut her off.

"It's ok, I'm ok, you're going to be ok," Alex spoke.

* * *

Yet another long chapter...


	12. Inchwormphobia, ie the irrational (cont)

Chapter 13: Nick

Nick woke up with metal handcuffs digging into his wrists in the back of what seemed like a cave. His back was killing him and his arm tingled with the sleeping drug that was shot into his bloodstream.

A Scissor stood in the mouth of the cave and snarled in his low, throaty voice, "You're awake, mutant half-blood."

"Why am I here? I am no use to you," Nick whispered.

"You are bait!" The Scissor said.

"AHHH!" He screeched in a horrible high pitched voice.

The Scissor fell down dead.

"Woah!" Nick gasped, as he saw a knife sticking out of the Scissors back. A small pool of green Scissor blood was growing bigger on the cave floor." What happened?"

"We musssssst kkkill hhhim, hhhhhe ssssssppoke tooooooo mmmuccccchhh alllllrrrreadddyyy!" A low raspy voice rang in his ears. Nick shuddered from the horrible sound. Terrified, he lifted his eyes to the dead Scissor and looked.

Perched on top of the lifeless, bloody body was...a fluffy green inchworm.

Nick screamed on the top of his lungs. He had inchworm phobia since he first saw one as a baby crawling on his crib. He could face a dozen full grown deadly Scissors but inchworms were downright scary.

"I ammm yyyyyour greatessst fearrrrr!"

Suddenly an owl swooped down and before Nick could blink, it swallowed the inchworm in one gulp.

"Thanks," Nick gasped.

The owl turned its gray eyes on him and flickered to a human form. "I am the goddess Athena."

"A-A-Athena!" He stammered,

Athena smiled, "They are coming." Then Athena disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	13. More gooey romance

Chapter 14:Bhavana

Bhavana ran as fast as she could to the Big House, ignoring the sharp pain in her neck. She fell to her knees, momentarily blinded by the searing pain, next to Neesik, who was a 16-year old kid and son of Poseidon, with the ability to read and project and Alex were standing next to him.

He frowned, "Bhavana, you belong in the hospital."

"We need...ow... a..."

"Quest!" Tim and Alex finished.

"Hmmmm... I must think, I'll let you know more about my decisions tonight at the bonfire...if we make it through the fight," Neesik stroked his (imaginary) beard.

"But-"

"No. No buts. You coming here has lead almost all of us into the deep end. Did you see Ruidi's condition yet? Turns out Nikkita's sword was covered with acid mixed with nectar and ambrosia. It's eating away at him and even his powers can't stop it. He's out of commision for at least a week. His life's in danger."

"No way. Someone as powerful as him-"

"Everyone here has been training to get more powerful and has been accomplishing that ever since Chiron died. But being powerful doesn't have any use when you're grouped with someone weak," Neesik interrupted, his tone harsh and cold. It was so cold that Bhavana felt tears welling up in her eyes, and Tim rose up to her defense.

"She fought very bravely. I think that-"

"She should go on the quest? Baloney. Who's going to protect her?" Neesik snapped.

"I will," Tim said with a lot of sincerity, so much that it made Bhavana want to cry again.

"Like the way you protected her on the battlefield?" Neesik inquired. "Let's see how you protected her." Neesik closed his eyes and breathed deeply. A hologram floated in the air in front of him. There was Nikkita swinging at Tim, Tim tackling him, Nikkita lunging at Bhavana...and then the sword going through Ruidi's chest. It made her want to be sick. She saw Tim tight-lipped and was shocked at the tears that glittered in his eyes.

"Right now I have used my powers to erect another force field, and with the help of Caiyi, have made it seem like the camp disappeared. But this illusion will not last for long, and it means that Caiyi is out of commision too. Tim, I know you can barely stand up right now, and going out of the force field right now is suicide. That's why we should wait and think of a plan. If we can get out of this mess, I might allow you to go and try to save Nick," Neesik said, lowering his voice a little. "It's just that-"

"I got it," Bhavana cut him off, and then walked out of the room, trying to hold back the sobs.

Tim hurried after Bhavana. "Wait for me! wait!" He shouted into the air. Bhavana whirled around and stared at him with golden eyes. She was near sobs and her face was red and blotchy. Nonetheless, to Tim she was beautiful. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrists.

"Tim... I'm scared," She sniffed.

"Don't be. I'll be right there for you and you know it. We're in this together," He whispered back. Then he leaned closer. Bhavana rested her head on his shoulders and tried to calm down. Then she lifted her head up and stared into Tim's bright silver eyes, glimmering at her. He leaned down and they were so close that she could see the green flecks in his eyes. He kissed her. Bhavana closed her eyes. Her head was spinning and she realized that it was him she needed, not Nick, not anyone else. Just Tim.

'Finally', Tim thought.

"Tim," Bhavana spoke gently after they kissed.

The collapsed ground acted as a mattress, and Ruidi flew back up before the ground turned into an abyss.

"Look out, guys," Ruidi said, getting up. "He's manipulating the air."

Now Tim understood. Daedalus had used the collapsed ground as a decoy. Then, he would have used the air to slam them into the ground so hard it would give way and they would fall to the center of the Earth. It wasn't that sophisticated or anything, but it would've been very effective if Ruidi hadn't seen through it.

He saw Caiyi drawing his sword and drew his own too.

"Release!" the three boys yelled, and they felt all of the spirit energy they'd stored there come back into them.

"Now we're ready," Ruidi said.


	14. The Lost Chapters

In honor of the Lost Chapters-

In which a Prophecy is issued and such Mayhem ensues


	15. A satyr named Roger

Chapter 29: Pranu

Pranu woke up groggily. She had a headache, again.

"You really should stop summoning your powers like that. After all, you don't know your own power; you almost swept out the whole forest with that wave." Roger said. "You need to learn to control your powers."

"Thanks for the lecture, Dad." Pranu said sarcastically. She was really getting annoyed by this satyr.

Roger looked hurt. "Well, it's my job to keep you alive." he retorted, pushing a plate of food towards her. Pranu fell all over it, devouring the whole plate in minutes. She felt exactly as she did when she first escaped the Lab a long, long time ago...

* * *

Ah, apparently in the lost chapters, a satyr named Roger appears and Pranu has an irking voice in her head named Jason.

~Innovation


	16. In which we flashback to the early days

Chapter 30: Pranu-3 years ago at the Lab.

When Pranu woke up, she was day before the scientists had made her run through a bunch of mazes. If she stopped for too long, hot coils would burn her feet. Each time she finished a maze the scientists conjured up another maze. Her feet still had burn marks on them. But Pranu wasn't thinking about that now. Today was the day that she and some other mutants would escape the Lab. They would win the , they would be free. She pulled on her Hunters. The scientists gave her almost anything she wanted. After all, she was their prize.

The scientists came and unlocked the cage. She knew she could knock some of them out, but these scientists were merciless, and another would instantly put a round of bullets through her head. After all, that was why everyone in the Lab, except for mutants, carried either M429's or MP5's.

Not only that, but the Lab was heavily guarded. People with sniper rifles lined the castle battlements, and turrets were spread out evenly at intervals. The local police learned long ago not to try to meddle, and the remains of the army tank that had tried to barge in on a court order were still scattered around the front lawn/minefield of the castle.

She was taken out of her cage and into an arena. This would be the ultimate battle. The scientists had said that whoever won would be freed. The winner could also choose anyone they wanted to go with them. The loser would die. It was team dueling, and the two people she had chosen as her helpers were Tim and Caiyi. She totally expected this to be like all the others. The other battles were easy, and she beat them in 15 minutes or less. But little did she know how different this one would be.

When the door on the other side of the arena opened, she decided that she did not like the look of this at all. There wasn't a team. There weren't hundreds of Scissors. There was nothing that had made the tournament so hard so far. Instead, there was just one person.

His wings were flaming red and orange and yellow...No, wait. They were on fire.

"Let the battle commence!" a scientist shouted. Everyone in the arena cheered for her. It was only then that she noticed the almost invisible net in the air. It was a special kind of net that blocked both magical and physical attacks. It seemed like this guy really was dangerous. But before she could be sure, she tried to sense his energy, the way the scientists had taught her, and found barely any. That meant that he was about as strong as a Scissor.

"Let's go," she said, her wariness dissipating. She would come to regret that soon.

They charged forward, drawing their swords that the scientists had made for them, and releasing the energy within. Except for Pranu. She had a trident. Their sword release made them exponentially stronger. But the boy didn't seem scared at all. Instead, there was an amused expression on his face.

'I'll wipe that expression off his face,' she thought. 'And I'll do it with my ultimate attack." Then, she yelled,"Combination attack number 16!" After she yelled that, she immediately hurled a ball of water at him. Tim electrified the water, and then Caiyi used his powers to turn the ball invisible by bending the shadows to his will. Pranu immediately directed it behind the boy, and tried to slam it against his shoulder blades. Needless to say, it didn't work...

Chapter 31:Pranu-The Tournament

"No way," Pranu whispered. She stared. Tim and Caiyi stared. The watchers in the seats stared. The scientists guffawed. His entire body was on fire. The water ball had dissipated the moment it touched him.

"Hey, sweetie," a scientist called,"you didn't stop to think why it's one-on-three?" He went back to chuckling.

She tried to cheer up Tim and Caiyi, but it was obvious they were shaken. To have their ultimate attack blocked so casually...

"Who is this guy?" Tim asked, trying not to quiver.

The stranger laughed. "My name is...Ruidi."

"Don't worry, guys," Pranu said. "We'll take him down."

"Y-Yeah," Caiyi stammered.

"I guess it's my turn, right?" Ruidi called.

Pranu and her helpers tensed, but it didn't help at all. One moment she was standing there, every sense on alert, and then suddenly, she was slamming into the stone wall that surrounded the gladiator field, with the wind knocked out of her.

When she finally regained her breath, she fell to her knees and coughed. She was even more surprised when she felt an excruciating pain in her chest; it was all she could do to not pass out. Black dots swam across her vision and she wanted to crawl into a corner and hide from the terrible monster called pain.

Then, something weird happened. Ruidi appeared next to her and gave her a... potion? His eyes were full of genuine concern. She was so weak she couldn't resist. Then, as the potion went down her throat, she felt the punctured lung inflate and her broken rib glue itself back together. She felt her energy return and an instant later, all concern was wiped from his face and Ruidi was at the other side of the arena again. Caiyi instantly took another swing and this time it connected, sending him sprawling. Ruidi got up. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and drew his own sword.

And there they went. The two nine year-olds fought like demons. Tim tried to help by firing bolts of electricity, but stopped when Caiyi started swearing at him for hitting him, too.

Ruidi smiled. "Let's take it up a notch."

Caiyi smiled too. "Okay," he responded.

Then, Pranu could barely see them. That's how fast they were. Their swords were blurs, and sonic booms roared around the field. The audience was sitting in stunned silence. Then, suddenly, something went crashing to the earth. It was Caiyi. Ruidi landed next to him.

"You did good," he said, and then he was slamming into the wall as Caiyi kicked him from where he was playing dead.

"Of course I did," Caiyi said, wiping blood off his face.

Pranu got up and they cheered together, their happiness radiating clearly.

Then, Ruidi got up. He looked angry and sad.

"Cheering," he murmured, listening. "No one cheered for me. I was all alone. Silence. It was dark. And yet, you cheer. That will be your downfall" He shouted, after that string of incomprehensible words.

"RELEASE," he roared, and his energy pounded at their minds.

"Aw, man," Caiyi said. "I really didn't want to have to beat him up. Again." He drew his sword and lunged.

"NO!" Pranu screamed the last word, but it was too late. Ruidi looked up, and she could tell he'd changed from the boy who'd been so generous to save her life. No, that boy was long gone...

Chapter 32:Pranu-Tournament Conclusion

Ruidi shook out his wings. They glowed and then there was a moment of blinding light. When she looked back at him, she saw that he'd made two clones. They each made a fireball. One was red, the other orange, and then the last one was yellow. They clumped together, and then he hurled the fireball at Caiyi. Caiyi raised his sword and made his own ball, deadening the damage, but the impact still too great to withstand, sending him crashing into the opposite wall.

Caiyi got up and retrieved his sword.

"Not too shabby," he said, and then he lunged at Ruidi again. Pranu screamed a warning, but Caiyi still went for the attack. Tim must've sensed it too, because he got in Caiyi's way just as he was about to attack. Tim slowed Caiyi's lunge, but Caiyi's momentum sent him flying forward, and then, when he was only a couple feet away from Ruidi, bands of fire wrapped around him. Tim writhed and screamed and struggled, but it was no use. He soon stopped.

Pranu stared in horror. She sent a stream of water shooting towards the bands of fire and the fire steamed away, revealing what was in it. Black liquid was flowing inside the burned skin and into his body. Pranu realized with a start what it was. Poison. He could mix and create poison?! That was bad!

When the black liquid was all inside his body, Tim dropped. Caiyi quickly went to catch him. He threw him over to Pranu.

She analyzed it. He had used a type of poison she'd never seen before, and she realized with a start that the potion he gave her must have been a type of poison with healing properties. Indeed, when she looked at him and his clones, there was not a single scratch on them.

'How do you fight someone like this?!' Pranu thought, panicking. She looked up just in time to see Caiyi slammed into the wall again. This time, he didn't get back up. Suddenly, the weight of the situation pressed down on her, nearly squashing her flat.

'Everyone is depending on me,' She thought,'so that is why I cannot afford to lose!'

She got up and faced Ruidi. It was then she noticed the green light pulsing on his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed. It was a transmitter. They used them to magnify a particular emotion. In this case, that emotion was hate and misery.

'So that's why he changed so quickly. He's being controlled. '

"I'm sorry," she said. "but I must kill you."

A smile seemed to flicker across his face, but then it was gone and he was lunging toward her. She tried to block it but couldn't, and she was slammed into the ground. His hands pressed around her neck, and she saw his eyes filling with tears. With that, Pranu took her trident and, with her remaining strength, stabbed his arm. The transmitter was knocked out with a crackling sound. His hold immediately relinquished.

"Thanks," he said."And now to get out of here." He spread his arms, and concentrated all his energy. The net glowed as it tried to contain the energy. Ruidi seemed to be winning, until she noticed that he was slowly collapsing. The scientists had all drawn their guns.

"Freeze!" they sounded rather shakily.

Pranu quickly put her hand on his arm and transferred all her remaining energy to him. The net immediately burst. He waved his hand and his clones took out the guards lickety-split.

He yelled to all the mutant spectators. "What are you waiting for? Let's get out of here!" They all cheered and nearly trampled each other in their eagerness to get out of there. She smiled, too. It wasn't the way she had expected to reach freedom, but she'd still achieved it.

Chapter 33:Pranu-What happened After

Quickly, Ruidi produced a potion and fed it to Tim and Caiyi. Caiyi shot up immediately, and Tim shot up a moment later.

"You!" Caiyi said, and drew his sword.

Pranu drew her trident and blocked it. Caiyi looked confused.

"I'll tell you later," she said. "Let's follow the other people and escape!" Caiyi hesitated at first, then followed her toward the nearest door and hallway.

The mutants crowded through the hallway. The scientists followed them, trying to press them back. It was no use; it was their fault they kept so many children with them. Then Pranu heard the first gunshot. She whipped her head around and saw a little mutant girl drop to the ground with a bullet-hole in her neck. Every one started panicking, people fled to the right and every possible doorway there was to hide from the guns.

Caiyi whipped out his sword and hacked through the line of guards with the help of his fellow friends, giving the loose mutants a new surge of hope. The gaping hole in the line of guards let the mutants through in seconds. Loose limbs and bodies of the guards were laying everywhere.

"Come on! You people can do this." Ruidi shouted over the rumbling of feet on the neat blood stained tile floor.

A roar of agreement came from the crowd, and then they surged through the doorway. Pranu tried to too but then she was shot in the leg.

Chapter 34:Pranu-What happened After (cont.)

Pain shot through her veins. There is no escaping the pain; if only she had that potion she had drunk in the tournament. But there was none at all. Black dots swam in her head, she had no clear vision. Pranu tried to stand up but quickly fell down to the floor. She felt hands grab her firmly. Dragging her away from her friends.

"NOOOO..." Pranu never finished the sentence and blacked out.

Pranu woke up groggily in a dark dense forest. She heard the chatter of familiar voices by the fire.

She tensed 'Could it be the officials that survived or could it be my friends? There is only one way to find out.'

She jumped up and ran into thick built body.

"Hold it! You need more rest, your wound is starting to heal but don't put too much pressure on it or it will reopen." Ruidi said excitedly "Hey, you guys. Pranu is awake!"

Her friends rushed over and crowded over her. A bombardment of questions came.

"Calm down, you guys, I am fine. No more questions, at all." Pranu said with a huge sigh.

"Nothing could be worse than our winner being awake and alive." A sound came from the blazing fire.

"Yep," Tim and Ruidi agreed.

Insert: Alcyone

A battle. The sun gleaming brightly, unbearably hot on their arms. A stadium of people, a scientist with a shock of white hair. Yes, Alcyone vaguely remembered a battle. Yet whenever she thought too hard, her mind went blank. As if some unknown power was preventing her from remembering.

All Alcyone remembered of that battle were winged figures, rising in harmony into the blue sky and the beyond. Free.

Wait. There was something else. Falling.

Chapter 35:Pranu-Downed

The day was perfect for flying in the bright blue sky. The sun was shining, like a bright yellow light bulb. They were going to fly. Tim found out there was another facility nearby and they were going to free the mutants there. Her wings shimmered in the sunlight.

"Okay guys, on the count of 3, 1,2,3!" Ruidi yelled. Pranu pumped herself into the sky. she was at the rear of the group, enjoying the pure bliss. And then something hit her neck. The dizziness didn't come at first, but once it started she dropped like lead. Her last thought was, 'Oh crap! '

Chapter 36: Pranu-Torture

Pranu was thrown in her cage, again.

"You thought you could escape, didn't you. Well guess what? You can't. We have the most advanced tracking technology there is." A scientist with oily black hair sneered."You may be our prize, but that doesn't mean we can't torture you." He cackled maniacally.

Pranu sighed.'Thought? Are you there? Anyway, can you help me?'

Yes, Pranu did have a voice in her head.

'Nope,' it replied. 'But maybe you should look in the cage next to you.'

Pranu peeked into it. "Jason!" She screamed. Jason was a son of Hades and had wings, and had always been one of Pranu's best friends.

"Pranu," he said. "how did you get captured?"

"They shot me, with a stun gun." She replied.

"We'll you've been out for like 3 weeks." He said.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed.

'You know, you should stop calling me Thought,' Thought said, 'try Jason.'

"No, I will not call you Jason, Thought." Pranu said out loud. Then she realized what she said. "You're the thought?!" Pranu asked Jason. He nodded. "OMG!" She yelled. "So you can get in people's heads?" He nodded again and brushed his jet black hair out of his emerald green eyes.

"I will not permit you two talking." The oily scientist was back. He blocked Pranu from seeing Jason's cage.

"Why not? What's your problem?!" Pranu screamed. The scientist frowned.

"Just for that, my dear, you get five extra minutes in the torture machine," he said.

"So what is it?" Pranu asked.

"I call it...waterboarding!"

Pranu laughed her head off. She couldn't stop. After all, she could breathe underwater. The scientist narrowed his eyes and consulted his clip board.

"It looks like you are...exceptional," he said.

"Yeah," Pranu chortled.

"Then...ah! That one's nice!" He signaled to the guards and they grabbed her, moving her into a dark room. There, they strapped her into a...dentist chair?! Then, when feathers sprouted out of the armrests, Pranu gasped in horror. She'd always been really ticklish.

Then, the armrests moved down to her feet. They swished back and forth and Pranu laughed. The scientist smiled.

"So you are ticklish on your feet, eh?" He smiled and pressed a button. More feathers sprouted out of the armrest. "Enjoy," he said, and then he walked out.

She could withstand it at first, but soon, it was too much. She laughed and laughed until she was crying, and then it got serious when she was laughing so hard she could barely breath. Then, the machine suddenly stopped and she looked up to see her friends.

Ruidi was laughing. "Damsel in distress! Damsel in distress!" His clones laughed with him. Tim and Caiyi looked hurriedly towards the door. Then, the scientist and five guards barged in.

"Get them!" he yelled, but then Caiyi was getting them as he kicked them in either the head or the stomach. He moved on to the scientist, but Pranu stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "This one is...exceptional."

When they were ready to leave, Pranu looked once more at the terrified scientist who was now strapped in the tickling machine. She couldn't resist not saying one last thing.

"Enjoy," she said, and then walked out with her friends.

Chapter 37:Pranu-Escape

"We have to get Jason." Pranu said as she lead the rescue team out of the Lab. She stopped at his cage. "Jason?" She called. She peeked in. Jason wasn't there.

"Noo! Where's Jason!" She yelled. Ruidi clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" Ruidi said, "You're making a commotion."

"But Jason." She said.

"We can't look for him, come on." Caiyi said.

Pranu reluctantly took off into the night. "So we're just leaving Jason behind in that...that place to let them torture him?"

Ruidi shook his head. "We don't have time. He'll find his way out."

Pranu sighed. "He's probably being tortured right now. He wasn't in his cage."

As her tears fell, they dropped in the lake they were flying over and joined with the water.

They landed and explored the terrain. Pranu went to find a stream. She was washing her face when the bushes behind her rustled. Lumbering out came a Hydra. Pranu stood still, hoping it wouldn't notice her. But it did. She whipped out her sword and dashed through the forest, the Hydra chasing her. And then it was gone. And she was lost, too.


	17. In which we continue flashbacking

Chapter 38:Carina

Carina was grooming and washing her pegasi, Kirby. Her glowing, vibrant pink mane and wings that looked like it was going to jump out into life any second was the reason she called this special horse Kirby. but the rest of the horse was colored midnight black, just like her hair color, when she heard awful, high pitched screaming, which would have obviously came from Bhavana, from the cellar. She turned around but then her pegasus started running away from the cellar room.

She had to make a snap decision at that second. 'Where should I go? Should I follow my pegasus? Or should I go help Bhavana and her friends? Sometimes people have to give something up for other things. Anyway, Bhavana has lots of people near her to protect her and the other girly girls. ' She started running toward Kirby and into the forest, but felt a huge stone drop into her stomach as she was leaving the cellar.

'Its totally fine, if anyone gets hurt everyone will help each other. 'She ran through the dark trees, trying not to lose track of the glowing pink mane and wings and not tripping over anything. Suddenly she heard something, almost like the sound of cloven hooves, moving far away in the forest. And it wasn't Kirby.

She was about to turn heels and run when she saw a sparkling blue trident and blonde hair. Carina's hand flew to her dagger and right when she was about to throw it she heard a neigh.

'Yes, Kirby came back. It would be easier to fight on high level and push the two down on the floor before I chop them up into tiny little pieces. 'She started running to the direction of the neighing sound and heard her enemy follow her through the forest. When she got into the clearing where she heard the neighing sound she didn't find just Kirby, she found a girl, too.

She was standing with her hands on her hips. In the middle, she saw her pegasus Kirby, his pink mane flashing urgently to shades of red and...blue?-tied up.

"HEY!," she yelled at the girl. " Leave Kirby alone,"

The girl flashed her a smile. " Kirby? Interesting name for a pegasus,"

Carina nodded. " Now you better give me a good reason for tying him up," she said.

"He tried to bite my wing off,' the girl said.

"Wait, did you just say you have a wing?" Carina asked cautiously. The girl clamped her hand over her mouth.

"You didn't hear me say that. You never saw me or talked to me," the girl said backing away.

"No wait! My friend is like you, actually more like you than me-she could help." But the girl had already dashed off into the woods.

Chapter 39:Carina

Carina headed back to the cellar, riding Kirby. She walked down the stairs, expecting to see Bhavana and the others, but no one was was only the dusty cellar, and the only tracks were hers and Kirby's. "That's weird." she said, and then she went back outside, confused.

Chapter 40:Tim

One second they were in the cellar room, the next second they were dead? No, not dead-in a black dark space.

"Where are we? Bhavana, where are you?" Tim asked.

"We're in a wormhole, of course," Caiyi answered. Then, light appeared and they were on a worn-out road.

"Here! Is everyone ok?" Bhavana asked. He missed the rest, because he was swinging his sword around. He only stopped when Ruidi blocked it, again.. Then, the guy with weird powers, Daedalus, appeared right in front of Ruidi. After they were almost wiped out, he and the others drew their swords and released them. Quickly, he shot a lightning bolt at him, while Ruidi made two clones, and Caiyi made himself invisible. They shot around and attacked, but it was no use.

"There's a force field around him," he yelled. "We won't be able to get at him!"

"No duh, thanks for stating the obvious ," the now invisible Caiyi yelled back.

"Now what do we do?" said Bhavana.

"We run. On the count of three, me, Ruidi, and Caiyi attack," he said. "One, two..."

They lunged at Daedalus with our swords in hand. Bhavana and the others started running down the worn-out path. Oh, I hope everyone gets to safety. Everything that happened next was... complicated. Ruidi tried to attack, but Daedalus feinted to the right and Ruidi fell to the floor, smashed Caiyi in the ribs with his elbow and kicked Tim aside.

Chapter 41:Pranu

Pranu finished her food. Roger was looking at her astonished.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"I have never seen anyone eat like that." He replied.

" By the way, I saw a girl before near the clearing. She said that there were others at a camp with wings just like me." She said to Roger.

"Oh, that's probably someone from Camp Demigod, that's where I'm going to take you now." He replied.

"Then let's hurry up and go! Or I'll just ditch you and find that other girl with the pink pegasus and follow her." She said jokingly with a hint of seriousness in it.

"Fine." Roger said.

They got up and started walking.


	18. Enraged Dead Inventors and Swearing

Chapter 42:Caiyi

There was a searing pain in his stomach that refused to go away. He felt at his ribs and with a gasp, realized that some of them were possibly broken. He looked at Tim and saw that his face was pale, he also noting the way his leg was bent at an impossible angle. Ruidi was currently trying to hold Daedalus back, but he wasn't all that successful. Even as he watched, Daedalus took a short, thin tube out of one his pockets and hurled it at one of the Ruidi's. It turned out to be a clone, luckily, and as it hit the clone, the tube sent blue liquid roaring out of both ends. Water. The water surrounded the clone and with a slight pop, the clone was gone.

Daedalus hesitated for a brief second after that, trying to figure out which Ruidi was the real one. Taking Daedalus' hesitation as a gap to attack, Ruidi tried slashing Daedalus' leg. When Ruidi's sword almost hit Daedalus' leg, the sword reflected back right into Ruidi's face. Ruidi tried another time, from the back, first feinting to Daedalus' left side, then he tried to roll behind him from the right side, but failed, since Daedalus had apparently seen it coming to him and slashed Ruidi from his left hand.

'I wonder where the girls are. They should've been screaming by now or at least helping us. I hope they reach somewhere safe.'. His train of thought disappeared as Ruidi's last clone was stabbed with a short dagger that Daedalus seemed to have produced out of nowhere. As his last clone was destroyed, Daedalus moved with astonishing speed for an old man, drawing forth his own sword and in two seconds, he'd stabbed Ruidi right in the heart. Then, Daedalus got quite a surprise.

The real Ruidi folded in his wings and plunged down as Daedalus stabbed what he thought was the real him. Ruidi drew his sword and skewered Daedalus on it. Daedalus howled in pain and pulled himself off. Tim and Caiyi all cheered and tried to stand up.

"Give up, Daedalus," Tim called. "You're finished now!"

Daedalus smiled wickedly. "Oh, really?" Then, he fell apart, literally. Then sparks started to shoot out of the body, nearly hitting them.

"It's a robot!" Caiyi called, staring at the wires. Then, it dawned on him. "Where's the real one?" he yelled, looking around. He has just made the same mistake as the robot had. And that had been a near fatal mistake for him. He was about to sit down when an incredibly fast and strong force came out of nowhere and struck him in the was thrown backwards about 100 feet and got up, groggily returning to his feet groaning. He started to realize that he was still in danger and was immediately alert.

Suddenly, Daedelus appeared and lunged at Caiyi. He just barely had enough time to jump out of the way before the blade came whistling past his ear, centimeters away from him. Then, with the speed of a hummingbird's wings, he stabbed all of them. Ruidi in the stomach, Caiyi in the side, and Tim in his leg. The battle ended as soon as it started. Daedelus vanished and they all heard a crackling noise in their heads.

'Fools! You will never get me for I will never come to you in person! How stupid do you think I am? Your puny little quest is filled with many of my pleasant little surprises and you can't ignore them! How do you like THAT for a welcoming gift? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Everyone groaned, blood covering the ground where they laid.

"Quick; hurry up! They are losing blood! Lots of blood! HURRY!" Shouted the medical group.

One by one the injured were lifted and carried to the medical tent, Caiyi groaned in pain, never has he gone through such a great deal of pain, the same thing with everyone else. No one uttered one single word. But where were the girls?

Chapter 43: Pranu

Pranu and Roger trekked through the woods. Suddenly there was a rustling. Pranu whipped around, sword at ready. And then she saw it, a pair of bright white, Fruit of the Loom tighty whities.

Chapter 44: Alex

Alex tensed when she saw Daedalus. She saw Bhavana, Eshana and Shirley do the same. And then she heard it scream.

Chapter 45: Pranu

The minotaur came out, wearing nothing but underwear. It's nose, covered in snot flared. Roger passed out at Pranu's feet.

"What the h***" She exclaimed. And then the Minotaur charged.


	19. Something pretty darn close

Chapter 46: Alex

Alex ran through the forest, Shirley, Eshana and Bhavana dashed after her. And then Alex saw her, a brown haired girl (it had blond streaks) with gold and brown wings. The girl was slashing her trident around at a Minotaur like a pro. Alex flew next to her. The girl looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"You get left, okay? I'll take right." The girl said to her.

"Okay." Alex replied, "Bhavana, Eshana, get over here." They ran over.

"You're friends?" the girl asked.

"Yep." Alex told her. "Bhavana, help-what's your name?"

"Pranu." Pranu stabbed the Minotaur. It disintegrated. She looked down at the satyr at her feet.

"I'm so sorry Roger." She said, "I couldn't save you."

"Who's Roger." Alex asked.

"He was a satyr, he was gonna help me back to a camp." She said.

"Oh." Alex said, "You have wings, right."

"Yes," Pranu said cautiously, "And I'm the daughter of Neptune." Her eyes suddenly turned hopeful, "Do you know anyone at camp named Jason?"

"Nope," Alex said, feeling sorry to crush her.

"Oh, okay then." She said dejected, "Let's go meet your little group."

Chapter 47:Bhavana

When they rushed into the medical tent, they saw Ruidi, Caiyi, and Tim lying there. Their faces were deathly pale and their sheets were soaked with blood.

" Oh my gods and goddesses of Olympus," Bhavana gasped.

Alex gasped, too. " What happened here?" she asked.

" RUIDI, TIM, CAIYI! What happened, an attack by a rabid wolf?" Pranu said.

" Ya think?" Bhavana snapped. "How do you know them?"

"They helped me escape the Lab." Pranu replied.

"Uh huh, and I'm the queen of the world." Bhavana said sarcastically.

Alex sighed. " She's just mad that her boyfriend is possibly on the verge of death."

Bhavana blushed. " Shut UP! He's not my boyfriend!"

Alex rolled her eyes. " Well he's pretty darn close," she said.


End file.
